


I'm Here To Care For You, Nothing Will Get You Here

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which an old injury is bothersome in the cold and a knowing Zeb is there.





	I'm Here To Care For You, Nothing Will Get You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



Entering their quarters, Kallus sat down on the bed with a soft groan as he rubbed at the old injury on his leg. It had been a long day of carefully moving through the new base of the ice planet, Hoth which was almost as cold as the Geonosian moon had been. 

Which was enough to give him flashbacks of those creatures that he had encountered with Zeb.

Didn't help that cold was making his leg injury ache fiercely even when not moving around.

"There you are."

Startled, he looks up to meet Zeb's gaze as his partner enters their quarters and sits with him on the bed. Zeb sighs as Kallus looks down before getting up to rifle through the meager supplies that they kept with them.

"Should have said something," Zeb said as he sat back down beside Kallus with a warming pack in his hand.

"Wanted to help. Didn't want to be a burden," Kallus muttered as he let Zeb tend to him.

"You're not a burden, love. Just say something next time yeah? You know how your leg can be when its cold." Zeb said softly as he gently wrapped the binding around the leg.

He looks back to see that Kallus has fallen asleep beside him with his leg stretched out in Zeb's lap and he smiles softly.

"Sleep well, love. I'm here, don't worry, nothing will be able to get you here."


End file.
